It is often necessary to fuse two bone regions to repair a fracture or to fuse a joint. One type of device used to fuse two bone regions is a bone screw. An example of a bone screw that is commonly utilized in joints or other areas where flexibility is important is a compression screw, which allows for greater flexibility in the area where the two bone regions have been fused, while still maintaining maximum stability and control. Sometimes the two bone regions being fused may contain poor bone stock due to osteoporosis or other bone abnormalities.